El zorrito de peluche
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: Entonces, mientras el zorrito de peluche la miraba pasó: la pequeña giró un poco su cabeza hacía él, lo miró con sus preciosos ojos perla como si supiera que había algo allí, se rió con la risa más tierna que había oído nunca y con sus manitas intentó de alguna manera alcanzarlo. En ese momento lo supo, adoraría a esa niña por el resto de sus días no importaba qué.


Vale, quizás esto va a ser algo raro...

Bla Bla- Narración

-bla bla- :diálogo

 _bla bla :_ recuerdos pasados

* * *

El pequeño zorro de peluche estaba delicadamente colocado en la adorable cuna observándolo todo a su alrededor. Sabía que pronto los Hyuuga tendrían una nueva integrante en la familia y esa cuna junto al cuarto fueron cuidadosamente preparados para ella.

Miró las paredes teñidas de un morado claro decoradas con hermosas flores que daban un toque de alegría y el techo azul que transmitía tranquilidad. No estaba mal, aunque a él le hubiera gustado algo más naranja. Si no recordaba mal, ya que debido a la posición en la que se encontraba no podía ver todo, la decoración consistía principalmente en una alfombra de color índigo, un sillón del mismo color, una cómoda donde colocar lo necesario para tener cerca en caso de que el bebé requiriera algo y la cuna junto a algunos peluches como él distribuidos por la habitación.

Pero el pequeño zorro era un poco diferente de los demás peluches: era un color anaranjado, tenía unas marcas de color negro que iban desde sus ojos hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus orejas, poseía exactamente nueve colas y, lo más interesante, tenía conciencia como un ser humano... como un alma atrapado dentro de un objeto inerte. La futura madre Hana lo tenía en alta estima debido a que fue el primer regalo que le hizo Hiashi, su ahora esposo, durante su noviazgo y que legaría a su hija como muestra de cariño.

Al zorro le agradaba ser querido. Además las cosa para él se estaban poniendo algo monótonas antes de la llegada del bebé, siempre colocado en el mismo sitio del comedor, que conocía como la palma de su mano -aunque él no tuviera una-. Como no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de moverse era de agradecer el cambio, ahora tendría un bebé cerca y por lo que tenía entendido que esas cosas eran bastante ruidosas, sin mencionar que daban mucho trabajo. Le gustaba la aventura, no habría problemas y no sabía porqué pero se imaginaba que de ser un humano él sería bastante revoltoso.

De alguna manera los días pasaron y la pequeña bebé ya estaba en su cuna junto a él, aunque el se encontraba un poco alejado para no molestarla ya que aún era demasiado pequeña. La observó fijamente con curiosidad y debía reconocer que era bastante adorable, era diminuta en comparación con los otros humanos adultos y podía apreciar su pelo de un color oscuro casi azulado, a pesar de que aún era muy corto como para asegurarlo. Entonces, mientras la miraba pasó: la pequeña giró un poco su cabeza hacía él, lo miró con sus preciosos ojos perla como si supiera que había algo allí, se rió con la risa más tierna que había oído nunca y con sus manitas intentó de alguna manera alcanzarlo. En ese momento lo supo, adoraría a esa niña por el resto de sus días no importaba qué.

-Mira cariño, creo que a nuestra Hinata le gusta el peluche. Que alegría- le comentó Hana a Hiashi con voz cariñosa, mientras la cogía en brazos ya que era hora de que Hinata comiera

Al zorrito le molestó esa acción, aunque entendía que ella debía comer. A pesar de eso la sensación de que ella pertenecía junto a él y que la quería a su lado no cambiaba para nada. Lo único que disminuía su malhumor era que ahora ya sabía su nombre: Hinata. Sintió que ese dulce nombre encajaba con ella completamente. Por suerte mientras se entretenía pensado esto devolvieron a su Hinata a la cuna. La alegría es lo que lo invadió y deseó acercarse más a ella... Deseó ser un humano para poder cuidarla como él quería.

Hinata pronto cumplió 7 meses con el pequeño zorro a su lado, ya que no había manera de separarlos durante mucho tiempo, no por él que no podía hacer nada para evitar que los separaran, sino por ella. Una vez Hana lo había lavado y no acabó muy bien

 _-Creo que es hora de que te des un baño también -con una sonrisa dulce, después de lavar a Hinata y que ella se durmiera, cogió al peluche de la cuna y lo metió en la lavadora._

 _La verdad es que él odiaba ese sitio del demonio, el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas durante interminables minutos y después quedaba colgado fuera con una pinza en su trasero esperando a que se secara. Ahora lo odiaba todavía más ya que tendría que estar prácticamente un día entero separado de su niña_

 _Pero al despertarse Hinata lloró de tal manera que incluso él desde donde se estaba secando lo oía. Sabía que la niña lloraba porque él no estaba, después de todo ellos dos tenían una conexión desde el momento en el que se vieron. Es verdad que normalmente a pesar de todo era buena niña y aunque fuera separada de su cuna, en consecuencia de él, esperaba para volver a ella y dedicarle una de sus risas; por lo que lloraba por no verlo allí._

 _Hana al darse cuenta de eso, como madre era muy intuitiva, fue varias veces a ver si se había secado ya._

 _-Por favor, sécate rápido, ya no sé que hacer para que Hinata deje de llorar -le suplicó, aunque él no podía hacer nada para secarse más rápido, ya lo había intentado para volver a la cuna cuanto antes_

 _Cuando se secó al final del día fue llevado inmediatamente junto a su niña, que dejó de llorar y se puso feliz al instante_

Él normalmente estaba en una esquina de la cuna, cerca pero no lo suficiente como para que Hinata lo pudiese alcanzar y ese día parecía que ella sin importar qué quería llegar a él. Intentaba con su pequeño cuerpo quedarse sentada, pero perdía el equilibrio a mitad y volvía a quedarse en su posición inicial. Después de fallar siempre parecía que iba a llorar, pero lo miraba -el zorrito juraría que había un brillo de decisión aparecía en sus ojos después de hacerlo- y lo volvía a intentar

Le tomó varios intentos más, pero al final consiguió quedarse sentada y giró su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa triunfadora en la cara. A continuación posó sus manos en el suelo, apoyó sus rodillas también para quedar a cuatro y con dificultad gateó hacia la esquina de la cuna, que no quedaba muy lejos. Volvió a sentarse para después extender sus bracitos hacia él y alcanzarlo. Ni su niña ni él cabían en sí de dicha, por fin estaban más cerca.

Desde ese día Hinata siempre intentaba estar pegado a él. Así volvieron a pasar 3 años. Con casi 4 años su niña dominaba bastante bien el habla y un día bastante soleado fue cuando ella le puso un nombre.

-Zorrito lindo- como muchas otras veces Hinata hablaba con él y eso le gustaba, ya que sentía el cariño que le transmitía.

-Sí que lo es- afirmó Hana con una sonrisa- De verdad te gusta, ¿no, Hinata?- La niña asintió con una con una sonrisa en su cara, además junto con sus siempre sonrojadas mejillas y con su corto cabello enmarcando su cara parecía un ángel.

-¿Entonces que te parecería ponerle un nombre? -después de todo ya era hora de que tuviera uno

-¿Nombre? ¿No se llama zorrito? -las cejitas de su niña se juntaron en señal de desconcierto

-No, cariño -Hana soltó una risita cariñosa- Zorro es general para su especie, igual que tú eres una niña, pero te llamas Hinata - intentó explicarlo de la manera más sencilla posible para que pudiera entender

-Bueno... -la niña estaba concentrada asumiendo la explicación, por ceño aún fruncido deducía que no lo entendía del todo- Entonces... - pronto su cara se relajó- ¡Naruto! -ella realmente al parecer realmente pensaba que era un gran nombre y lo abrazó orgullosa

-Naruto no está nada mal -confirmó Hana con una sonrisa

Naruto pensaba lo mismo. Creía que de alguna manera no había ningún nombre mejor para él, sin mencionar que jamás cuestionaría el nombre que le había puesto Hinata y que ahora tenía uno, que es lo que siempre deseó.

Su niña siguió creciendo feliz, aunque excepto con él y su familia era bastante tímida, pero cuando llegó a la edad de siete años algo horrible ocurrió. Hana, su amada madre, murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando volvía de hacer las compras. Hinata se pasaba abrazado a él horas enteras sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Por... Por qué? ¿Por qué... mamá me... me dejó sola? -su llanto continuaba sin parar, era una niña aún y claramente no era capaz de entender por que su madre que siempre había estado con ella le fue arrebatada tan pronto

Naruto también estaba triste y más que nada en el mundo deseaba poder consolarla, poder abrazarla y hacerle entender que él siempre estaría allí. No recordaba ningún momento que deseara con tanta intensidad ser humano, así que suplicó y suplicó para poder ser una persona, pero nada sucedía. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue brindarle su cuerpo inerte y sentirse prácticamente inútil. No podía nada de lo que quería, algo como "A pesar de todo tu mamá te amaba igual que yo y no deseaba verte tan triste" Nada, simplemente nada.

Desde allí supo que Hinata tendría más momentos tristes en su vida y que conforme crecería tendría más problemas y que él no podría serle útil en esos momentos. Así fue, al morir su madre Hinata sintió como su padre la trataba de manera más fría, a pesar de que daba lo mejor para que se sintiera orgulloso ella; al llegar al instituto la dificultad de hacer amigos debido a su timidez y las burlas por sus ojos, aunque al final consiguiera ser amiga de Ino, Sakura, Shino y Kiba; y otras situaciones dolorosas. Y a pesar de que se sentía de verdad un ser inútil, sin mencionar que tenía ganas de golpear a toda esa gente que rechazaba a su preciosa niña, veía a Hinata más relajada -a veces hasta feliz- después de abrazarse a él y contarle lo que sucedió sin importarle que él no pudiera contestarle.

Esos días de verdad fueron duros, pero uno de los días más duros fue un día que Hinata consideraba feliz . El día que le contó que estaba saliendo con un chico muy lindo. Estaba destrozado, sabía que algún día sucedería. Después de todo su niña había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer: sus rojos labios, su hermoso pelo sedoso azulado ahora largo, sus exóticos ojos perla, su curvilínea figura y su aire de inocencia la hacían ver simplemente irresistible. Pero aún así en algún rincón de su mente creía que ella sería suya para siempre.

-No debes preocuparte, Naruto -habló como si supiera que él podía escucharla, como siempre- Toneri de verdad me trata con mucho cariño y es muy lindo -sin embargo el no estaba preocupado, estaba ocupado teniendo otro sentimiento mucho más intenso: celos- La verdad es que cuando era pequeña y no sabía que era exactamente el matrimonio quería casarme contigo -una risita se le escapó de sus dulces labios- Cualquiera me diría que estoy loca

Naruto por supuesto que no pensaba que estaba loca, después de todo él también quería casarse con ella. Es más, quería darle su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera vez... Todas sus primeras veces. Deseaba pararla en ese instante, hacerla ver que ella era para él, que podía hacerla feliz. Pero la verdad es que como en las otras ocasiones no podía, era un simple peluche después de todo. Allí es donde los celos pasaron a ser tristeza, la tristeza de no poder ofrecerle todo lo que ella merecía.

Durante toda la relación de Hinata con Toneri el dolor jamás mitigó, a pesar de verla a ella tan contenta. Sus sentimientos se lo impedían después de todo, el amor que sentía por ella era demasiado grande, su pequeño cuerpo de peluche apenas podía retenerlo. Por eso cuando su relación de novios llegó a su fin y pasó a ser un matrimonio no sabía que hacer. De verdad quería llorar, pero ni siquiera ese pequeño deseo le era concedido, el de poder liberarse un poco.

Firmemente pensaba que nada peor podía suceder, olvidó que la vida humana era frágil, por eso cuando de pronto unos meses después de la boda se encontró en una cómoda de hospital cerca de la cama de Hinata -por petición de ella- simplemente fue como si se quedara bloqueado, sin capaz de pensar en nada

-Al parecer esta enfermedad no puede ser curada, el médico dice que puedo morir en cualquier momento -repitió lo que él ya sabía, todos esos años y ella le seguía hablando, pero esta vez no quería escucharla... no quería escuchar nada- No pensé que sucedería tan pronto, pero de alguna forma lo puedo aceptar -continuó de forma calmada, no entendía como ella podía estar tan serena- Siempre estuviste a mi lado, hablamos tanto. Mejor dicho yo hablé y tú solo tuviste que soportarme-ella se rió de su propia broma, pero tuvo que parara porque empezó a toser muy fuerte- Y nunca te dije, porqué pensé que era algo tonto, que a veces tengo la sensación falta algo, algo irreemplazable -a estas alturas le costaba mucho hablar- Como si este mundo fuera un error, que algo no estaba bien, aunque tu presencia me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Incluso cuando me casé con Toneri parecía que algo no encajaba del todo. Soy una mala persona, ¿verdad? -jamás pensaría eso, después de todo para el siempre sería su dulce Hinata- Creo que al decirte esto me siento un poco mejor. Gracias por escucharme siempre, no sabes hasta qué punto me aliviaste siempre que me sentía triste. Te miraba y, aún no descubrí porqué, pero tenía ganas de esforzarme el doble, de no rendirme nunca, de siempre seguir el camino que elegí -estiró su brazo con sus últimas fuerzas para cogerlo y abrazarlo- De verdad... gracias, Naruto.

El momento en el que sus ojos se cerraron para siempre el dolor que sintió fue tal que en comparación el que sintió cuando ella se casó quedó en nada. Al menos entonces ella seguía viva, le hablaba con su suave voz, le sonreía con su dulce sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar el sitio más oscuro. Sentía como si eso fuera un castigo por desear todas esas cosas solo para él, por ser tan egoísta. Ella se había ido para siempre y él se quedó allí solo.

Tenía miedo. ¿Por cuánto seguiría allí? ¿Cómo moría alguien que desde el principio no poseía "vida"? ¿Tendría que seguir por el resto de la eternidad así? No quería, sin Hinata todo era oscuro, carecía de sentido. Oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad, eso era todo lo que había.

Aunque imposible una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del peluche y entonces... La nada.

* * *

Os juro que me pregunto si alguien llegó al final de esta cosa. ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien? * _cri cri_ * En todo caso si alguien a llegado y se pregunta cómo se me ocurrió esta cosa solo voy a decir una cosa: drogas -Kishidrogas para todos-XD En serio, debería dejar esto de los fics.


End file.
